


Under the Quidditch Pitch

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Neville Longbottom has a fascination for Harry Potter's Quidditch uniform. He intends on showing Harry how much he likes them until Hermione shows up, letting her boys know how much she likes it too.





	Under the Quidditch Pitch

The game was finally over as the Gryffindor team flew down to touch the soft grass of the Quidditch Pitch. A quick nod the opposing team before the teenagers departed. Both back to their respective locker rooms to shower and return to their Common Rooms. 

Neville watched as the teams broke apart. The game was brilliant, but he kept his eyes on his lover Harry Potter. Neville was thankful his schoolmates were loud with their cheer because he caught himself moaning over Harry. He had to stop himself from palming his cock several times. He knew it was the white trousers of the uniform they wore. 

He never noticed as the stands began to empty, his eyes trained on Harry. Harry must have known someone was staring at him when he cast his eyes toward the stands. Neville watched as Harry stopped in his tracks and grinned up at him. He held his broom up and stroked the handle, keeping his eyes on Neville. 

Nev gripped the railing and felt his cock stiffen at the lewd gesture his lover sent to him. Nodding his head, Harry continued on his way and disappeared under the stands to follow his team to the locker room. 

Cursing softly, Neville reached down to adjust his cock and walked down a flight of stairs of the stands to the bottom. Leaning against the wall, he waited patiently for Harry to come out. He casually would wave at his schoolmates who passed him, but no one said anything to him. The sun was blazing brightly in the small area where he stood. Squinting against the brightness, Neville wandered off to find a shady spot. 

Walking along the Pitch, he came upon a small spot that seemed too much need repair. Walking through the wide opening, he smiled realizing this was a perfect spot for them. Unconsciously, his hand palmed his cock, massaging it while he envisioned fucking his boyfriend here. 

No one but Hermione knew they were lovers. In the past few months, they all became lovers. Hermione was fantastic in the sheets. The things that girl would do with her mouth rivaled Harry’s. It was the way she looked at them while they were naked and randy. 

“I knew I’d find you here..” Harry’s voice said behind him. 

“I just found it,” Neville protested, smiling at him. “Good game, by the way…” 

“Hmm,” Harry muttered, walking in. He was fresh from a shower. Dressed in dark jeans and white shirt, he forgo’d the robes in the heat. 

“Come here,” Neville demanded, crooking his finger at Harry. Harry smiled and walked over to his lover and stopped in front of him. 

Reaching for him, Neville pulled Harry for a searing kiss. They moaned quietly as lips touched before Harry opened his mouth, letting Neville inside. The taller, raven-haired boy placed his hands on Neville’s biceps and squeezed gently. 

“It was the trousers, wasn’t it?” Harry asked, breaking the kiss. 

“You know it was,” Neville replied, sliding his hands down to grip the globes of Harry’s ass. Jerking him forward, he rubbed his hips against his lovers, letting Harry know  _ exactly _ how much he loved the trousers. 

“W—we need to.” Harry kissed Nev’s throat softly. “Set charms.” 

Nevile panted but nodded his head. Reaching for his wand, he cast “ _ Silencio”  _ as Harry cast the Privacy wards. No one would think to look for them here. Under the Bleachers, alone with his lover. Sliding his wand back in his pocket, Neville reached for Harry again. 

He tasted his lover’s lips as he palmed Harry’s cock, massaging it through the dark jeans. Harry moaned loudly as his hands found their way under Neville’s robes and were untucking his shirt. Reaching for his wand, Harry paused their kiss and flicked his wand, muttering a quiet incantation. 

Their clothing gone, but their boxers, they reached for each other again. Lowering each other to the ground, Neville reached for his wand and cast the Cushioning charm on it. Setting it aside, he took Harry’s weight comfortably. Sliding his hands down Harry’s back, he eased them into the backside of his boxers, cupping and teasing his ass. 

The two boys laid there kissing, their hips grinding into one another’s for what seemed like forever. Tugging the boxers down, Neville helped Harry lose them completely. Harry’s hard cock pressed against Neville’s thigh. With a small tug, Nev lifted his ass to help Harry push his down. As he pushed his down, Harry followed the boxers. 

Lowering his head, Neville watched as his lover kissed the head of his prominent cock. The hardened member twitched under Harry’s lips. He moaned feeling Harry’s warm mouth embrace the head of his cock. He swore quietly, sliding his fingers into the inky black locks. Propping himself on to his elbows, Neville watched with lust in his eyes. He refused to close his eyes; it was far too erotic watching Harry suck his cock. 

He felt a tightening in his lower abdomen and knew he was close. He didn’t want to cum in Harry’s mouth. That would be for later when the lights were out and their dorm mates were asleep. Placing a hand on the broad shoulder, Harry stopped, looking at him expectantly. 

“I know you wanna suck me until I cum,” he started, seeing Harry nodded his head. “But I want to cum inside you.” 

Harry felt his cock turn to steel at those words. Sucking Nev’s cock was one of his favorite pastimes, except for pounding his cock in his lover’s ass. His stomach clenched in desire, his back taut with anticipation. Nodding at him, he leaned back onto the balls of his feet and watched as Neville scooted out from under him. 

He could feel Neville circle him as if inspecting him. When he heard a low growl, he found that he passed inspection. Neville had found something he liked. Lowering himself onto his hands, he leveled his back and felt calloused hands slide down his spine. 

His breath caught feeling the weight of Neville’s presence. He closed his eyes, feeling the head of Neville’s cock slide up and down the seam of his ass. Harry sucked in a breath when he felt a cool breeze as Neville pulled apart the cheeks, exposing him. The hole puckered, and he barely flinched feeling a wet finger slide over the opening. 

Neville groaned quietly watching as Harry’s body instinctively push back onto his finger. It excited him to know that Harry desired him just as badly. Pushing his finger through the opening, he grinned hearing Harry moan. Neville watched his finger with interest as it disappeared into the opening. With each short thrust, his arousal grew until he couldn’t stand it any longer. 

Tugging his finger out, he muttered an incantation that he and Harry learned months ago. They were digging through a book about sex magic when they found the lubrication spell. Thankfully, it could be incanted wandlessly. Sliding his lubed hand over his hard cock, Neville groaned as he stroked himself. 

Pulling Harry’s hips closer to his cock, he positioned his cock to the entrance. Lowering his head, Neville kissed Harry’s spine as he entered the opening with one thrust. He bucked his hips as Harry’s tight warmth wrapped around his cock. Grasping Harry’s narrow hips, he bites his lip trying to get himself under control. 

  
“Fuck…” he muttered, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

“Nev,” Harry panted, his voice raspy. “Merlin, you feel so fucking good.” 

After a few minutes, Neville found that he could breathe properly again and slowly slid his cock out before slamming it back in. He barely heard his lover gasp, lost in his own desires. Finding a rhythm, he felt the dirt and rocks dig into the skin of his knees. His focus was on fucking his lover until he came deep inside him. Reaching around, Neville fumbled for a second before grabbing Harry’s cock to stroke it.

“No!” Harry barked between pants, smacking the hand away. “Not like that... I’m too close.” 

Neville smirked and placed his hand back on Harry’s hip, holding him tightly to him. Looking down, Nev watched as his cock slide fluidity in and out of Harry’s ass. He felt his cock thicken as his balls began to tighten. Sweat glistened on the back of his neck, dripping down his chest. He needed to cum. 

The tightening in his abs unleashed as he came explosively inside Harry’s ass. Gripping his hips tightly, he will leave bruises, Neville groaned. His eyes closed as his hips continued to jerk, releasing his cum in the tight warmth. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, his chest heaving. He smirked seeing Harry’s body twitch under him. Neville loved being on top and fucking Harry just as much when the roles were reversed. 

“My turn,” Harry said, feeling Neville slip his cock from his ass. Bringing himself upright, he turned and pulled Neville into a heated kiss. His arms wound around Neville’s body, his tongue teasing the lips before gaining entry. 

Their tongues dueled with a vengeance for dominance. Harry reached up and removed his glasses, tossing them to the side. His world became blurry, but he didn’t need perfect vision to pleasure his lover. 

Pulling Neville back into the kiss their bodies shifted closer, their cocks grazing softly. Placing his hands on Neville’s ass, Harry pushed the cheeks apart to graze the hole. He knew Neville didn’t need prepping, but he loved watching the sandy-haired boy moan and squirm. 

Breaking the kiss, Harry’s hips bucked forcefully into Neville’s. He needed to be inside his lover; he needed to hear his name fall from his lover's lips. Pulling Neville to his feet, he backed them toward the entrance of their hideaway. 

If someone was looking for them, they could see them now. Spinning Nev around, Harry watched with impatience as he grabbed a hold of the sturdy beam. 

Neville gripped the beam and took several steps back, placing himself into position for Harry. He chewed his lower lip as calloused hands caressed his ass, teasing the seam that wished to be parted. Wet lips kissed each vertebra of his spine, making him shiver. 

A whispered incantation a second later and Neville found the globes spread apart. A cool breeze tickled the hole, making it pucker. He gasped feeling the head of Harry’s cock pushed through the barrier. Inch by inch, Harry pushed until he was fully sheathed.

Neville moaned the hole stretched to accommodate Harry’s thicker cock. He was a tad smaller than his lover, but no less enthusiastic about his ability to make his lover scream. His body shivered as he felt the cock slide out of his ass before being plunged back in again. 

Neville felt strong hands grip his hips, as Harry conformed his body close to his own to fuck him. Holding the beam tightly, he dropped his head, feeling Harry’s cock fuck the hole relentlessly. He was lost to his own desires that his cock sprang back to life, the leftover cum dripping down and staining the dirt below him. 

Sunlight warmed his backside as Harry fucked his lover. Moving his hands all over Neville’s back, he longed to grip his hair and pull him back toward him. Shifting his hips he thrust deeper inside, the head of his cock punishing the walnut-sized organ inside. Planting his feet, he swept his hand to grip Neville’s firm cock. Giving it a squeeze, Neville bucked his hips and moaned. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Harry grunted, jerking Neville off as his cock continued to fuck him. 

“You know I do,” Neville panted, wishing to turn around and kiss Harry. 

“I thought I’d find you two here…” a female voice rang out, stopping Harry’s motions much to Neville’s complaints. 

Turning around, Harry smirked seeing Hermione standing there in a small skirt, white blouse and no robe. He wondered how long she had been standing there watching them fuck? He became more aroused knowing she watched them fuck.

“How did you find us?” 

“Marauder’s Map. You two never came back to the tower, so I hunted for you,” she said, stepping into their hideaway. Leaning up on her toes, she gave Harry a heated kiss. Her hands slowly traveled down his body, tweaking a nipple before grasping the shaft with her tiny hand. 

“Hermione,” Harry moaned, bucking his hips into Neville as she teased his ass. 

“I want in…” she whispered, kissing Neville’s sweaty back. 

“You can suck me off,” Neville offered. “Clean my cock and it’s all yours, baby.” 

Giving Harry a seductive grin, she kissed him again. “I want your cock later.” 

Harry nodded jerkily and watched as she lowered herself in front of Neville’s hunched body. Rising on her toes, she gave him a searing kiss before using her wand to clean his cock. Giving the head a small lick, Neville shuddered from the sensory overload. 

Harry waited for a second, enraptured by Hermione on her knees before Neville’s cock, before plunging his own cock back in Neville firm ass. Finding a rhythm, he monitored Hermione, who was trying to choke herself with Nev’s cock, he wished for his own hole to be fucked. The image in his mind nearly choked him. 

Placing his hand on Neville’s upper back, his other hand gripped the hip tightly. He felt his cock swell, threatening to cum earlier than he wished for. He wanted to stop and savor the moment between the three of them, but they had been fucking one another for ages. The tightening coil in his abs began to waver as he raced up the mountain, chasing his own climax. 

“Fuck, Hermione, I’m gonna cum,” he heard Neville cry out. This did him in. Screwing his eyes closed, Harry came hard in Nev’s ass. His hips jerked erratically as he tried to keep fucking his lover, prolonging the sensation. 

Neville moaned a second later cumming in Hermione’s mouth. He barely heard her moan, hearing Harry curse softly as he emptied his seed into his ass. Nev felt his knees began to buckle from the sensory overload. He opened his eyes, seeing Hermione lick him clean before giving him a happy smile. Leaning up, she kissed him thoroughly. He could taste his own cum on her lips. 

She rose to her feet, brushing the dust off her sore knees before walking over to a shaky Harry. It always shook him hard when it was the three of them during sex. Giving him a smile, she wet her lips. Her eyes trailing down his naked body to his cock that was still plugged into Nev’s ass. 

Harry watched her bite her lip, her eyes glazing over. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to watch his cock slide in and out of Neville’s ass. Reaching for her, he slipped his arm around her narrow waist, pulling her close to him. Kissing her pouty lips, she moaned rubbing her thighs together. 

Neville twisted his body around to watch the two lovers kiss. He felt Harry’s cock hardened in his loaded ass. He knew what Hermione wanted. She loved both of them but preferred Harry more. It didn’t bother Neville; he had her love and her body. 

“Can we get out of here?” Neville rasped. “I’ve heard the Heads Suite is a secluded place…”

Harry and Hermione turned to look at their lover, no surprise written on their faces. It wasn’t unusual for the boys to fuck, then Hermione joins them for another round. 

They nodded and Harry disentangled himself from Neville’s warm ass to quickly dress. Between the boys, once they removed the spells, they headed back toward the castle and into the Heads Suite for another exhausting round of love.


End file.
